By Royal Appointment FR
by pierard85
Summary: Traduction: Le Prince Edward décide de fréquenter l'université pour échapper à ses devoirs royaux. Quand il rencontre Bella Swan, il a peur de lui dire qui il est réellement. Mais il y a plus sur Bella que ce qui saute aux yeux. Qui est elle? OS


**By Royal Appointment **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**By Royal Appointment est une création de TwistingTwilight**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tous le monde comme vous le savez sans doute à moins que vous viviez sur une autre planète vendredi dernier s'est déroulé le mariage du prince William et de Catherine Middleton, Ce one-shot est inspiré de ça. L'histoire se déroule en Angleterre ce n'est pas une retranscription de leurs rencontre ça en ai juste inspiré. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je précise également que ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé car je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver une beta pour le faire <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Personnages:<strong>_

_**Grand-mère d'Edward - la reine d'Angleterre **_

_**Edward senior et Elizabeth Cullen - Lord et Lady Cullen d'Angleterre**_

_**Prince Edward Cullen - I er Prince d'Angleterre**_

_**Prince Emmett Cullen - IIème Prince d'Angleterre**_

_**Princesse Alice Cullen - Ière Princesse d'Angleterre**_

_**Princesse Rosalie Hale-Cullen - Anciennement Lady, devenue princesse par son mariage avec le prince Emmett Cullen**_

_**Capitaine Jasper Whitlock - Fiancé de la princesse Alice**_

* * *

><p>Il était à peu près sûr d'être en sécurité ici.<p>

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder les gens se promener dans la rue très froide, enveloppés dans leurs écharpes et manteaux d'hiver. On était seulement en Septembre, mais on se sentait comme mi Décembre.

Une nouvelle année scolaire commençait et Edward avait décidé de vouloir mettre sa jeunesse à bon escient. Sa grand-mère avait presque eu une attaque de panique quand il lui avait dit vouloir fréquenter l'université.

Il eut un petit rire tout seul, il couvrit sa bouche afin de ne pas ressembler à un imbécile complet au milieu de la rue en se souvenant de la réaction de sa grand-mère.

Il avait toutefois était malin pour la préparation des ses études à la fac. Il avait choisi une ville de province, une où il ne serait pas beaucoup reconnu.

L'Université de Lancaster était l'endroit où il avait exilé il y a deux jours.

La grand-mère d'Edward n'était pas contente, pas plus que son père, mais sa mère, elle, avait définitivement approuvée.

« _Ce sera bon pour lui de s'éloigner des devoirs Royaux pendant un certain temps, Edward, notre garçon en a trop dans sa vie ... Tu sais ce que c'est, tu la détestais ... Laisse-le vivre un peu. »_

« _Elizabeth, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ... Les gens vont le découvrir ... »_

« _Nous le garderons en sécurité ... »_

Donc, par conséquent, Lord et Lady Cullen permirent à leur fils, le prince Edward, de partir loin de son domicile le palais de Londres vers Lancaster ... Où il ne connaissait personne.

Que devait-il dire?

« Bonjour, mon nom est Edward Cullen, le prince Edward d'Angleterre, ravi de te rencontrer, souhaites-tu être mon ami? »

Non, cela ne marcherait pas.

Edward soupira, assis sur un banc à proximité en regardant certains visages familiers de ses dortoirs marcher le long des rues pavées, riant de quelque chose que l'un d'eux avait dit.

Il ne savait pas comment se présenter. Il avait toujours quelqu'un pour le faire pour lui.

Il mâchait nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue en regardant lentement autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette mince, qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de lui et du banc ou il était assit.

Il essayait de distinguer ses traits à la lumière de la rue sombre qui était offerte du lampadaire, mais il faisait trop sombre pour voir clairement.

Il se rendit compte après un long moment que la jeune fille était sur le point de s'asseoir sur le banc, mais qu'il avait pris sa place.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se retourner, Edward se leva.

«Excusez-moi, madame? » Il parlait doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

La jeune femme se retourna, maintenant qu' Edward était debout, il pouvait voir son visage plus en détail. Elle avait les cheveux foncés, des larges yeux de biche qui semblait avoir une teinte plus claire. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, en état de choc, devina Edward.

«Veux-tu t' asseoir? » Il désigna le banc en souriant légèrement.

« Euh ... » Pendant un moment ce fut le seul bruit qui sortit de ses lèvres, mais alors elle cligna des yeux et hocha la tête: «Oui ... Merci. »

Elle se dirigea vers lui lentement, il la regardait avec un regard doux quand son visage devint plus claire pour lui. Elle était plus petite que lui d'une tête, et son corps mince était habillé d'un manteau d'hiver pourpre. Dans ses mains se trouvait un sac de papier, qu'elle tenait étroitement contre elle en prenant place sur un côté du banc.

Ne voulant pas être impoli, Edward lui demanda doucement la permission de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, «Puis-je m'asseoir aussi? »

Elle se mit à rire tout à coup, et le regarda comme s'il était fou, « Bien sûr, tu y étais en premier tu sais. »

Il souriait plus largement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en lui parlant avec des mots plus légers. Il savait pertinemment que le langage Royal pourrait faire flipper les roturiers.

« Il fait froid, n'est-ce pas? » marmonna-t-il, ne répondant pas à ses yeux pendant qu'il regardait autour de lui une fois de plus. Il n'avait plus tout à fait l'air d'un étranger, maintenant qu'il avait la jeune femme à ses côtés.

«Je déteste le froid. » murmura la jeune fille d'un ton amer.

«Vraiment? Mais tu vis en Angleterre. »

« Et j'aurais préféré vivre en Espagne. »

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres avant de froncer les sourcils «Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai oublié de me présenter. » Il tendit une main « je suis Edward. »

La jeune fille prit le sac dans sa main gauche et tendit la droite rapidement, « Ravi de te rencontrer Edward. Je suis Bella. »

« Bella » Il jouait avec le nom sur ses lèvres «C'est beau».

La jeune fille rougissait en regardant loin de lui, elle reprit sa main et commença à ouvrir le sac de papier, « Tu en veux? » Offrit-elle tout à coup, faisant écarquiller légèrement les yeux d'Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Il leva un sourcil pendant qu'elle sortait la pâtisserie du sac.

«Un twist au chocolat. » _(sorte de croissant au chocolat) _répondit-elle simplement.

Edward fit une pause. Devait-il savoir ce que c'était?

« Euh ... Bien sûr ... Juste un peu alors, tu l'as acheté après tout. »

Bella souriait doucement, arrachant un morceau de la fine pâtisserie brune. Elle lui tendit, et la plaça doucement dans la paume de sa main.

Edward tenta d'ignorer la sensation de chaleur qu'elle avait laissé sur sa peau en inspectant l' aliment avec des yeux méfiants. Il s'agissait d'une pâtisserie recouverte d' une poudre blanche, de sauce chocolat et de paillettes dessus.

Il prit un petit morceau et le mit dans sa bouche en jetant un regard vers Bella, qui avait pris une grosse bouchée.

En fait, c'était délicieux.

Il devait demander à sa grand-mère d'en obtenir quelques uns pour son retour au Palais, pensa-t-il en hochant un peu la tête.

« Tu aimes ça? » la voix de Bella interrompit ses pensées, «On dirait que tu n'en as jamais eu auparavant. » Elle eut un petit rire.

Edward termina de mâcher sa nourriture, « C'est bon. Je ne savais même pas ce que c' était avant maintenant. »

Bella le regarda étonnée «Vraiment? »

Il souriait «Sérieusement. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant qu' ils mangeaient, Bella tenta de couper le reste en deux puis lui tendit, mais Edward refusa.

C'était une mauvaise manière de prendre la nourriture d'une dame.

En la regardait, il remarqua une faible rougeur sur ses joues, qui semblait avoir pris une résidence permanente depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui parler.

Elle était vraiment belle et pendant qu' il la regardait, il commença à réfléchir à d'autres princesses ou lady qu'il avait rencontré. Aucune d'entre elles n'étaient comparable à cette merveille femme.

Froissant le papier Bella cassa la réflexion d'Edward «Etudies-tu ici? »

« Oui. » Il hocha la tête automatiquement « Je suis étudiant en anglais en première année. Et toi »

Elle se tourna vers lui: «Et bien ... Je suis aussi étudiante en anglais ... Je ne pensais pas que tu serais en première année ... »

« Et bien, j'ai vingt et un ans. » admit-il en haussent les épaules: «Mais ... Les obligations familiales m'ont empêché de venir à l'université jusqu'à présent. »

« Je vois. » Elle hocha la tête «Et bien, trois ans de plus que les autres n'est pas si mal. » Elle s'arrêta « Deux ans pour certains d'entre nous. »

Elle tourna son regard vers un groupe d'arbres, le vent faisait bouger les feuilles, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Edward après un long moment, un peu exaspéré par ses paroles confuses.

« Certains d'entre nous ont dix-huit ... D'autres dix-neuf ... »

«Quel âge as-tu? » lâcha Edward avant de s'arrêter «Je suis désolé, c'est impoli. »

Vous ne devriez jamais demander à une dame son âge, ce sont de mauvaises manières.

Elle souriait «C'est très bien ... J'ai dix-neuf ... Aujourd'hui. »

« C'est ton anniversaire? » les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent «Pourquoi ne le fêtes tu pas? »

Elle haussa les épaules «Je déteste pensée devenir de plus en plus vielle ... Et en plus, je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens ici. »

« Tu me connais. »

« Et je le fête avec toi ... foufou ... Nous avons partagé un twist au chocolat. » Bella lui souriait.

« Allez » Edward se leva brusquement et tendit la main pour Bella.

Elle regarda ses mains pendant un long moment, « Quoi ... » Lentement, elle mit sa main dans la sienne et Edward ressentit de nouveau l'électricité traverser son corps, «Où allons-nous? »

« Il y a des bars et des clubs partout ici ... Nous allons nous amuser ... »

Edward n'avait jamais été ivres avant ... Bon peut-être une fois lorsque son frère Emmett l'avait emmené dans le cabinet à liqueur de sa grand-mère pour son dix-huitième anniversaire ... Mais il n'avait jamais réellement était dans un club, ou allait boire avec une fille.

Comme prévu, Edward et Bella s'amusèrent beaucoup ce soir-là. Rien ne se passa entre eux, bien sûr, Edward avait encore une once de gentleman en lui quand il ramena Bella à son dortoir dans la nuit, mais depuis ce jour-là il n'avait jamais été en mesure de détourner le regard de sa meilleur amie.

Bella n'avait jamais découvert le _Prince_ -Edward. Et ils ne parlaient jamais beaucoup de leur famille parce que les parents de Bella étaient tous deux décédé, et Edward évitait le sujet comme la peste.

Il est heureux que tous ses devoirs Royal étaient abandonnés pendant qu'il fréquentait l'université, de cette façon, il pouvait agir comme un étudiant normal et profiter de la vie. Ses devoirs jusqu'à son entrée à l'université avait été trop faible pour que quiconque puisse le reconnaître, mais il vivait encore dans une légère crainte qu'un paparazzi soit à la recherche du dernier scandale.

À sa deuxième année, ayant toujours peur de dire à Bella se qu'il ressentait à son sujet, il fut surpris de constater qu'un autre Royal avait rejoint l'université cette année.

Lady Tanya Denali.

Une lady mais pas encore une princesse.

Elle l'avait repéré en quelques secondes alors que lui et Bella se dirigeait vers une classe un matin, et quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, il dit rapidement à Bella qu'il serait de retour, et courut vers elle avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire repérer devant tous le campus de l'Université.

Personne n'était autour, et il savait pertinemment que s'il n' agissait pas de la façon dont il devrait, elle raconterait à sa grand-mère, qui _ne faisait_ pas honneur à ses bonnes manières.

« Tanya ... » Il lui prit la main rapidement et plaça un chaste baiser dessus « Comment allez-vous? »

«Prince Edward. » Elle lui fit une légère révérence, très peu visible pour que quiconque ne le remarque «Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez l'université ici ... » Sa voix était forte et snob, « Vous avez été absent depuis presque deux ans maintenant ... La Reine a dit que vous preniez soin de quelques affaires personnelles ... »

« Ma grand-mère a raison. » marmonna-t-il faiblement « je voulais avoir quelques années pour moi. » Edward tourna légèrement la tête en laissant tomber la main de Tania. Bella était assise sur un banc à proximité avec la tête baissée vers ses notes pour leur première classe.

« A-t-elle quelque chose à voir avec ces années pour vous? » la voix de Tanya était remplis de jalousie, dont il essaya d'ignorer.

« C'est une amie. » répondit Edward honnêtement.

Tanya semblait se détendre à ces mots, « Et elle ne sait pas pour vous? Votre Altesse Royale? »

La mâchoire d'Edward se tendit « Non. .. Et je préférerais qu'elle ne le sache pas? »

Les yeux de Tanya lançaient des éclairs « Oh, bien sûr ... Tout pour vous Edward. » Elle posa une main sur le bras d'Edward et se pencha en avant pour embrasser sa joue.

Elle partit ensuite, et Edward retourna vers Bella, souriant à son visage doux et sans méfiance.

Une autre année s' écoula et Tanya ne dit pas un mot sur le statut royal d'Edward. Son diplôme arriverait bientôt, et qu' adviendrait de Bella et lui alors?

Durant les vacances de Noël Edward alla rendre visite à sa famille, parce que Bella rendait visite à des cousins en Ecosse.

Sa mère et son père l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, mais sa grand-mère était hésitante.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Lady Tanya, Edward? » Elle avait attendu pour poser la question qu'ils soient assis à boire le thé dans sa salle à manger.

Il leva un sourcil, « Lady Tanya? Qu'en est-elle? »

« Elle assiste à Lancaster, oui? »

« Oui. Je l'ai vu quelques fois, mais rien de plus que cela. »

Edward regarda les épaules de sa mère chuter «J'espérais que tu pourrais trouver l'amour pendant tes années d'Université ... Je pensais pouvoir voir sur ton visage que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un ... »

Si seulement elle savait que j'avais, pensa Edward.

« Et bien peut-être que vous deux devriez devenir plus familier. » Suggéra son père tout à coup, faisant presque s'étrangler Edward sur le biscuit qu'un serviteur lui avait remis «Ca serait bien pour la famille, tu sais? »

« Mais je connais à peine Tanya. » S'opposa-t-il « je ne suis pas intéressé par elle comme ça. »

Edward baissa la tête, en remuant son thé en tentant d'ignorer les regards de sa famille. Si son grand-père était ici, il comprendrait. Le roi lui avait toujours dit de faire ce qu'il voulait, et de ne laissez personne le pousser. C'est pourquoi depuis l'âge de dix-sept son œuvre de charité avait été la sienne et sous l'influence de personne d'autre. C'est probablement pour cette raison que certaines personnes l'avait reconnu.

« Mais tu aimes bien quelqu'un. » lui dit Elizabeth tout à coup « je sais que tu le fais. Je peux le voir. »

Edward leva les yeux vers sa mère: «Oui ... Mais ... Elle ne le sait pas. »

Au moment où son père et sa mère furent sur le point de parler, la porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement et Alice arriva en courant, sa robe flottant derrière elle en une onde élégante.

« Edward! » cria-t-elle en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Edward se leva, attrapa la petite princesse pixie avant qu'elle ne puisse causer des dommages. Il l'embrassa étroitement « Bonjour ma sœur, comment vas-tu? »

«Tu m'as tellement manquée! Et tu dois rencontrer Jasper! »

« Jasper? » Edward fut immédiatement dans une posture défensive. Son unique sœur, quelqu'un un d'un an plus jeune que Bella, avait un petit ami?

Alice se retourna brusquement, en appelant le nom une fois de plus. Edward attendait, tenant toujours sa sœur quand un homme grand, aux cheveux blonds entra dans la pièce.

«Nous allions te le dire une fois arrivé, mais Alice voulais te le faire savoir. » mentionna la mère d'Edward derrière eux.

Jasper était jeune, peut-être un an de plus qu' Edward?

Il s'avança dans la pièce, l'air un peu agité et inquiet. Il tendit la main, « Prince Edward. » Edward lui prit la main, en lui donnant une légère secousse pendant que Jasper baissait la tête, « Je suis le capitaine Jasper Whitlock. »

« Bonjour capitaine. » murmura Edward, en regardant Alice qui plaidait avec ses yeux son frère d'être gentil, «Comment avez-vous rencontré ma sœur ? »

« La Princesse Alice et moi avons été présenté au bal de charité de votre mère en Septembre. J'ai compris que vous ne pouviez pas être là parce que vous aviez des obligations à l'université. »

Edward hocha la tête en essayant de juger l'homme quand il lâcha de sa main: «Et vous avez bien fait connaissance avec ma sœur? »

Jasper souriait largement en jetant un regard sur Alice - Ca démangeait Edward de l'éloigner d'elle « ... Oui, Votre Altesse Royale je l'aime et j'ai l'intention de l'épouser »

La vérité était évidente dans les yeux de Jasper, et quand Edward regarda Alice il vit son propre amour brillait en retour. Avec un clin d'œil vers elle il souriait et dit «Et bien ... Tu ferais mieux de prendre soin d'elle, d'accord? »

Edward lâcha la main de sa sœur, et elle rebondissait presque dans les bras de Jasper.

Edward avait l'impression de laisser une partie de sa famille s'en aller, mais il réalisa avec un serrement de désespoir que c'était le simple fait qu'il n'avait personne à aimer, ce qui le fit sentir encore plus triste.

« Le Grand Frère est à la maison! » explosa la voix d'Emmett de la porte d'entrée, Edward leva les yeux pour le voir marcher dans la pièce.

Il vint droit vers Edward et le serra étroitement, « Comment se passe l'Université, alors? »

Edward soupira. Emmett avait vingt et un, mais il pensait qu'il y avait des années-lumière entre les deux princes. C'est pourquoi il détestait être l'aîné des enfants. Il devait faire face aux railleries d'Emmett et la protection d' Alice.

« Très bien. Comment va la vie conjugale? » Emmett s'était marié il y a un an alors qu'il n'avait que vingt ans. Edward avait vingt trois maintenant, et aucun mariage à proximité.

«Je l'ai sous contrôle. » sonna la voix de Rosalie à côté de lui , Edward se recula pour lui prendre la main.

«Princesse Rosalie. » Il embrassa le haut de sa main, en souriant, « je suis content que tu es dompté la bête. »

Rosalie souriait «Bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas traiter avec lui de la façon dont il était avant. »

Emmett avait été «l'enfant sauvage». Il était toujours photographié dans les journaux après des nuits dans des clubs à se saouler et à vomir dans les rues. Une fois ça rencontre avec Lady Rosalie, tout avait changé. Il en fit sa princesse seulement quatre mois plus tard.

Voilà comment cela fonctionnait. Le prince épousait une Lady qui devenait ensuite une princesse. Alors ils devenait en ligne pour le trône, pour devenir roi et la reine. Pour son père et sa mère cependant ça avait été une autre histoire. Son père - qui alors était Prince - s'était marié avant sa mère, mais ça ne dura que trois mois. Il s' avéra que la grand-mère d'Edward lui avait dit d'épouser Lady Esme, alors qu'en vérité il aimait Lady Elizabeth. Parce qu'il fit annuler le mariage et épousa sa mère, ils devinrent alors Lord et Lady à la place. C'est pourquoi le grand-père d'Edward lui avait toujours dit de suivre son cœur, parce que sa grand-mère - en voulant le meilleur pour sa famille - était une force sur laquelle il fallait compter.

« Allons-nous manger? » La voix de grand-mère était calme interrompant les trois frères et sœurs qui parlaient vivement.

La famille se dirigea dans la grande salle de restaurant décoré pour le réveillon.

« Vous savez ce que nous devrions avoir? » parla Edward pendant qu' ils prenaient place, chaque couple l'un à côté de l'autre. Edward et sa grand-mère assis aux extrémités de la table, parce que son grand-père avait disparu et qu'Edward était ... Seul.

« Quoi, mon chéri? » demanda Elizabeth en souriant à son fils.

« Twist au chocolat. » Il souriait «Cette fille à la fac, elle- »

«Université». Corrigea sa grand-mère à son « langage commun» qui le fit décrocher pendant une seconde.

« Et bien cette jeune fille m'a donné un morceau du sien quand nous nous sommes rencontré. C'est délicieux. »

Quand Edward regarda vers sa famille, il vit sa mère et sa sœur se sourire en connaissance de cause. Il était sur le point de demander ce qu'ils regardaient quand Alice prit la parole.

« Nous en avions quand nous étions enfants ... Tu ne te souviens pas Edward? »

Il fronça les sourcils en hochant la tête: «Non .. Quand? »

«J'avais à peu près quatre ans... Et toi sept ... Rappelles-toi la gouvernante et le jardinier en achetaient pour nous? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers leur grand-mère, qui était évidemment dans l'ignorance de cette révélation, « Nous nous asseyions dans la cave pour les manger avec leur fille. »

Edward haussa les épaules: «Non, je ne me souviens pas. » Il jeta un œil vers son repas et la famille commença à manger en silence.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils se déplacèrent vers la salle familiale, et les dames partirent pour changer leurs robes dans quelque chose de plus confortable. Quand la nuit tomba Edward regardait par la fenêtre du palais les flocons de neige commençaient à tomber du ciel, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

_Hey! Comment vas-tu?_

Edward souriait au message de Bella avant de commencer à écrire.

_Bien merci, en train de regarder des films avec ma famille. Et toi?_

C'est une chose normale, et il ne lui mentait même pas. Ils _allaient_ vraiment regarder des films. C'était une tradition de Noël chez les Cullen.

_Je vais bien, un peu seul dans les montagnes pour être honnête._

Edward fronça les sourcils et tapa rapidement sur son clavier.

_Mais où sont tes cousins?_

_Oh, ils sont ici, ils ne font que chanter des chants de Noël en criant leurs poumons ... Tu ne comprendrais pas l'écossais par hasard?_

Edward se mit à rire au message texte, ce qui provoqua un coup d'œil de sa mère dans sa direction quand les dames revinrent dans la pièce pour regarder le premier film. Il pouvait parler dix langues différentes, mais pas l'écossais.

_Désolé, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée . Tu ne passes vraiment pas un bon moment alors?_

_Oh si, je plaisante ... Je préfèrerais être à nos dortoirs pour partager un chocolat chaud et un film avec toi._

Edward souriait largement à ce message, en secouant la tête d'incrédulité à quel point elle lui faisait sentir. C'était comme si elle déclarait son amour pour lui, comme si son monde était en parfaite harmonie.

Edward regarda dans la pièce sa famille, avant d'écrire la vérité

_Autant que j'aime ma famille, je préférerais beaucoup être avec toi ._

Quand il envoya le message, Alice s'assit près de lui sur le divan, en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre pendant que Jasper s' asseyait à côté d'elle.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le message et s' élargirent un peu en le lisant rapidement.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Elle souleva un sourcil à son frère, ce qui voulait dire - _Nous en parlerons plus tard._

Autant qu' Edward ne voulait pas être plus tard, il acquiesça.

Il avait courut vers sa chambre dans l'aile ouest du Palais, avec l'espoir qu'Alice ne le suive pas. Mais elle le fit.

Elle arriva doucement devant sa porte, avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte de chêne

«Edward? »

« Hmm? » Il écrasa son visage dans l'oreiller couché sur son lit, non pas parce qu'il était fatigué, mais parce qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver.

« Je pense que nous devrions parler. » Elle souriait en marchant à l'intérieur, fermant doucement la porte avant de s'asseoir au bout du lit d'Edward.

Il s'assit, regardant sa sœur en s'adossant à la tête du lit, « Qu'y a t-il à parler? »

«Qui est-elle? »

Edward soupira: «Elle est juste une amie. »

«Honnêtement? Tu penses que je vais te croire? Même mère m'a dit de venir voir qui elle est. »

« Sérieusement Alice, elle est juste une amie. Ma meilleure amie. »

Ses yeux se plissaient «Mais tu l'apprécie plus que cela. »

Edward baissa les yeux sur la couverture de son lit, « Ouais ok, peut-être que je le fais. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » Alice fut tout à coup sur ses genoux en rebondissant sur le lit: «Tu es amoureux d' elle n'est-ce pas? »

Edward se pinça le pont de son nez, « Alice ... » murmura-t-il.

«Admet-le-Edward. Ce sera mieux une fois que tu le fera. »

Il abdiqua, « Très bien ... je l'aime ... »

«Je le _savais_! » Hurla-t-elle. « Comment est-elle? Quelle est son nom? Vas-tu la ramener à la maison bientôt? »

Edward décida de répondre à la question la plus facile d'abord, « Elle est …incroyable ... » Il souriait «Elle est gentille et attentionnée ... Elle est intelligente aussi, et belle ... Vraiment très belle ... »

«A quoi ressemble-t-elle? » Alice se pencha en arrière contre la tête du lit, Edward pu voir l'émotion dans ses yeux.

«Elle a les cheveux brun foncé ... Et des yeux bruns _vraiment_ profond, un visage en forme de cœur ... Elle est magnifique ... Et drôle, vraiment drôle ... Elle me fait sourire. »

«J'ai remarquée. » Alice souriait, «Allez, alors? Quel est son nom? Quand nous rendra-t-elle visite? »

Edward fronça les sourcils en grinçant des dents: «Elle ne va pas ... Elle ne sait pas ... A propos de moi ... »

« _Quoi?_ » la voix d'Alice était féroce, « Es-tu sérieux? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas-tu dit? Tu _dois_ lui dire! «

« Parce que je voulais qu'elle me connaisse _moi!_ Pas le Prince Edward! Juste Edward! »

Alice s'arrêta tout à coup, en souriant à son frère, «je comprends ce que tu veux dire ... »

« Et j'ai Lady Tanya qui me suit partout sur le campus comme un putain de chiot sans défense. Elle ne me voit pas, elle voit ça. » Edward désigna sa grande chambre, « Bella me voit. »

« Bella? » Alice souriait «C'est un joli nom. »

Edward acquiesça « Bella Swan ... Ça rend bien n'est-ce pas? » Il souriait, en regardant par la fenêtre le sol blanc en-dessous.

Alice ne lui répondit pas, et quand il tourna la tête pour la regarder, il fronça les sourcils à son regard, «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« _Bella Swan? »_ murmura-t-elle incrédule.

« Oui ... Pourquoi? »

« Edward ... Es-tu _sérieux? »_

Il soupira «Je sais qu'elle n'a pas un nom de Royal. Je sais qu'elle est commune. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Non … Tu ne te souviens pas? »

«Souvenir de quoi? »

Alice se rapprocha tout à coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise au milieu du lit, un léger sourire sur le visage. « Quand nous étions enfants ... Il y avait une gouvernante et un jardinier qui avait une fille ... » Elle souriait plus largement , « Swan Renée et Charlie. » Edward cessa de respirer, légèrement penché en avant pour l'entendre de plus près, « Ils avaient une fille nommée Bella ... Elle avait une année de plus que moi et tu avais deux ans de plus qu'elle ... Emmett ne c'est jamais occupé de nous trois parce qu'il était trop occupé à casser des choses dans la pièce de grand-mère ... Mais Bella et moi étions les meilleures amies ... Tu avais l'habitude de jouer avec nous parce que tu aimais Bella ... Tu lui disais tout le temps que tu l'aimais. .. Edward tu ne te rappelles pas? »

Edward hocha lentement la tête incrédule, «Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ? Ils doivent être partit? »

Alice hocha la tête: «J'avais à peu près sept ans quand ils sont partis ... Tu avais dix ... » Elle soupira » «Nous ne les avons jamais revu ... Et ce fut la dernière fois que j'ai eu un twist au chocolat. » Elle croisa les bras dans un accès de colère.

«Ils sont morts quand Bella avait quinze ans. »murmura tout à coup Edward.

« Vraiment? » les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent de douleur: «C'est horrible ... Ils étaient des gens charmants ... Qu'a fait Bella? »

«Elle est restée avec sa grand-mère jusqu'à ces dix-huit ans. Elle a obtenu un emploi et économisé. Puis elle est allée à Lancaster et à l'université ... » Il s'arrêta « Alice penses-tu qu'elle sait? Penses-tu qu'elle se souvient de moi? »

Elle secoua la tête: «Je ne le crois pas ... je doute qu'elle puisse garder ça depuis trois ans ... »

« Mais je lui ai menti pendant trois ans ... » gémit Edward «J'ai été stupide. »

Pour le restant de la pause de Noël, Edward ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Bella Swan. À certains égards, il avait peur, savait-elle qui il était? Le détesterait-elle quand elle le découvrirait?

Il devait lui dire la vérité, avant que ça ne lui saute au visage.

À son retour à Lancaster, la première personne qu'il vit était Lady Tanya. Il tirait sa malle le long de la rue pavée, quand elle accourut vers lui.

« Edward! Edward! »

Il tourna un peu la tête: «Oui Tanya? » Ils avaient abandonné les formalités de Prince Edward et Lady Tanya en public en raison de son secret.

«Comment s'est passé votre Noël? » Elle tenta de glisser son bras sous le sien, mais il l'arrêta en passant ses bagages à ce bras.

« Bien merci. Et vous? »

« Et bien ma mère a demandé après vous ... Elle voulait que je vous invite à son bal d'anniversaire dans quelques semaines. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je doute d'être capable de venir. Nous aurons la préparation des examens à cette époque. »

« Oh ... » Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de garder son rythme dans ses talons rouges, « Un autre jour, alors? »

Il la regarda, «Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée. »

Elle fronça les sourcils: «Pourquoi pas? Vous savez, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Lady qui sont aux alentours de votre âge. A moins que vous vouliez épouser Lady Victoria et ses quarante ans. »

À la tonalité de sa voix acide, Edward s'arrêta de marcher. Il se retourna pour la regarder entièrement, «Je suis désolé Lady Tanya, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous épouser ou toute autre Lady à l'heure actuelle. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais à mon dortoir pour m'installer à nouveau . »

Au moment où il commença à avancer vers le bloc d'appartements qui lui faisait face, il entendit une fois de plus la voix de Tanya «Oui, et bien vous n' épouserez aucune roturière! Sauf si vous voulez être débarrassé de votre titre, _Prince Edward._ »

Il serra les dents, reconnaissant que le sentier était vide quand elle parla. Il n'avait pas besoin que plus de gens sache sur son inscription à l'université maintenant qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois à peine avant de partir.

Après avoir déballé ses affaires il ricana en voyant la paquet de twist ai chocolat qu' Alice avait mis au-dessus de ses vêtements dans sa valise, il décida d'aller chercher Bella.

Il tournait autour des appartements, souriant à la pensée de la revoir, mais à l'intérieur il tremblait à la révélation qu'elle allait découvrir.

Il tapa doucement à sa porte, en poussant ses mains dans ses poches pendant qu'il attendait. En quelques secondes, la porte fut ouverte, il regarda Bella qui avait les yeux élargis.

« Bella? Qu'est-il arrivé? » Sa voix était plus forte qu'il ne l'avait prévu, mais ses yeux rouges et gonflés l'inquiété plus qu'il avait déjà ressenti dans sa vie. Il se fraya un chemin dans sa chambre, regardant autour d'un coupable.

« Dehors » lui dit Bella brusquement.

Il se retourna, la regardant fixement « Quoi? »

« Oh ... Je suis désolé ... » Elle le salua tout d'un coup en baissant la tête «Maintenant, pouvez-vous partir ... _Prince Edward_ . »

Il cessa de respirer, les yeux fixés sur elle un instant pendant qu' elle se redressait.

Quelqu'un lui avait dit.

Tanya.

« Bella écoute ... Tu ne comprends pas ... »

« Oh, je comprends parfaitement. Maintenant fous le camp de mon dortoir avant que quelqu'un vienne te jeter dehors. »

Edward vit ses jambes aller de l'avant de leur propre gré, mais il ne voulait pas partir.

«Bella, je suis revenu te le dire. »

« Pour me dire quoi? Ah oui, nous avons été meilleurs amis depuis presque trois ans, mais il ya quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit ... Je suis en fait le prince d'Angleterre, et je me marie à une chienne au nez morveux qui pense que ce monde est à ses ordres. Tu sais quoi Edward? Tu n'as rien besoin de me dire. Je comprends complètement maintenant. »

Elle tenta de lui fermer la porte au nez, mais il posa vite son pied dans l'entrebâillement, «Se marier? Bella qu'est ce que tu racontes? »

«Je suis si stupide. Prince Edward ... Je savais que tu existais, je n'avais seulement jamais vu les nombreuses photos de toi ... Putain, je suis stupide! » Elle secoua la tête, « Dehors »

« Non, je ne pars pas. »

Elle frappa tout à coup son pied , le faisant reculer en état de choc. En un instant, la porte fut fermée à son visage et il resta là un long moment complètement abattu.

Il se retourna, marchant lentement dans le couloir jusqu'à sentir la brise fraîche de l'air en anglais sur son visage une fois de plus.

« Prince Edward! Prince Edward! » Il leva les yeux, sentant l'humidité sur ses joues sont il ne s'était pas rendu compte. Devant ses yeux se trouvaient plus de quinze photographes, prenant des photos de lui alors qu'il tentait de passer rapidement.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à son immeuble, et une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il sentit son téléphone vibrer.

Il le ramassa dans un état second, en voyant le numéro de sa mère, « Bonjour? » Répondit-il en toussant pour s'éclaircir la voix.

«Edward? Chéri, es-tu bien? »

« Je. .. Je ne sais pas ... »

« Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal n'est-ce pas? » La voix de son père résonna tout à coup le téléphone.

« Père ... Redonne le téléphone à mère s'il te plaît ... »

Il essaya d'ignorer les regards des élèves dont les yeux le suivait jusqu'à son dortoir. Il ouvrit la porte dans un état second, un million de pensées et de sentiments le traversaient à cette seconde.

«Edward? Je suis là ... »

« Elle sait ... Bella, elle sait ... » Il fit une pause, « Je suppose qu' Alice t'a parlé d'elle? »

« Oui ... » La voix d'Elizabeth était calme.

« Tanya lui a dit ... Elle lui a dit que j'étais un prince et puis ... Elle a dit que nous allions nous marier ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire ... Tout le monde sait ... Mais Bella ... »

«Ca ira bien mon chéri ... Ta grand-mère envoie des gardes à l'université ... Je devine que tu ne veux pas partir tout de suite? »

«Je veux terminer mes études ... Mais mère ... Qu'en est il de Bella? »

« Donne-lui le temps de se calmer ... Et alors tu lui parleras ... »

Edward entendit la voix d'Alice crier au fond, « Et pour Tanya, tu peux lui dire que la princesse Pixie est après ses faux cheveux! Je vais la tuer Edward! »

Il riait un peu en s'asseyant lentement sur son lit « je te parlerai plus tard ... Je pense que je vais y aller ... »

« Très bien cher ... Je t'aime ... »

« Moi aussi ... »

Les gardes arrivèrent à l'université dans l' heure, Edward les soupçonna d'avoir utilisé l'hélicoptère royal pour arriver. Cela avait été très discret.

Durant les cinq prochains mois Edward resta loin de Bella. Il assistait à ses cours et restait dans son dortoir, mais à part ça, c'était comme être à la maison. La liberté qu'il avait ressentie au début avait disparu. Les gardes le suivaient de ses cours à son dortoir, ne le laissant que pour manger ou quand Edward avait un cours ou l'intimité était nécessaire.

Tout le monde savait à l'Université sur le Prince maintenant, et ils voulaient tous un morceau de l'action. Il ne se préoccupait pas des cancans des gens , et encore moins de l'avis de Lady Tanya Denali.

Elle avait creusé sa propre tombe car les journaux avaient découvert ses mensonges au sujet de leur engagement et de comment elle avait brisé le cœur de la jeune fille qu'Edward aimait vraiment. Ils n'avaient pas le nom de Bella et Alice s'était assurée qu'elle ne pas parle pas d'elle quand elle avait lâché ses saletés aux paparazzis.

D'une certaine façon Edward aimait sa sœur encore plus pour cela. Alice avait promis la ruine de Tanya, et c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. Edward avait pris soin de sa petite sœur pendant des années, mais maintenant c'était à son tour de prendre soin de lui. Elle avait fait en sorte que Tanya soit humiliée, et Edward doutait que quelqu'un veuille l'épouser maintenant.

Après que leurs examens soient terminées et que les étudiants soient sur le point d'être diplômés, Edward reçu un appel téléphonique qui a fait complètement arrêter son cœur de battre.

Sa famille allait venir.

Sa mère et son père, son frère, sa sœur, leurs conjoints et sa grand-mère ...

Le jour de la graduation Edward marchait en dehors de son dortoirs vers le long chemin sinueux qui conduisait à l'avant de l'Université. Il y allait sans gardes, déterminé à retrouver sa famille avec la même quantité de liberté qu'il avait connu jusqu'à Noël. Il portait sa robe d'obtention de diplôme et un chapeau, il essayait d'ignorer les regards qu'il recevait des autres élèves.

Son ventre se nouait en considérant les pensées qui traversaient la tête des gens.

_Le Prince Edward d'Angleterre ... Wow ..._

Il essaya de garder la tête haute, la façon dont on lui avait appris depuis l'âge de quatre ans, mais elle semblait être alourdie par la réalisation qu'après aujourd'hui, il ne reverrait jamais Bella Swan à nouveau.

Quand il s'arrêta à la porte, il regarda encore une fois la foule de gens debout derrière les barrières métalliques, la police les avait mis en place pour les empêcher de s'approcher de sa famille. Edward se tourna quand trois voitures de l'Etat arrivèrent vers lui, chacune d'elles portaient le drapeau Anglais à l'avant du pare-chocs. Elles s' arrêtèrent juste à l'intérieur des portes et il vit - à côté de la foule qui s'était rassemblée - les pilotes ouvrirent les portes des voiture. Sa mère fut la première à émerger et il vit son visage s'éclairait en le voyant. Son père était à côté souriant avec fierté, plus fier qu'Edward ne l'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

Sa sœur et son frère sortirent de la deuxième voiture, avec Jasper et Rosalie derrière eux. Et enfin, sa grand-mère. Elle sortit de sa voiture et Edward entendit derrière lui une foule d'acclamations qui éclata pour la famille royale, le faisant se tortiller dans ses chaussures.

Ils étaient tous habillés à la mode. Sa mère portait une robe pourpre, avec un grand chapeau qui semblait être posé à droite de sa petite tête. Son père portait un costume avec une ceinture bleue Royal sur son épaule. Ses parents le serrèrent étroitement, sa mère lui chuchota des paroles réconfortante à l'oreille avant de se reculer.

Alice était vêtue d'une robe rose avec des diamants incrustés sur les hanches et le décolleté, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Edward. Elle se recula pour laisser Edward serrer la main de Jasper, il souriait un peu quand Jasper baissa la tête devant le prince.

Le suivant était Emmett qui riait en étreignant son frère et en lui marmonnant des railleries à l'oreille tout le temps. C'était des railleries sarcastiques car même Emmett n'était pas insensible à tous cela. Rosalie donna sa main à Edward qu'il baisa avant de faire une révérence devant lui.

Ca rendait Edward nerveux, le fait que même si Jasper et Rose étaient de la famille, ils devaient encore baisser la tête et faire la révérence devant le prince d'Angleterre.

La grand-mère d'Edward lui toucha le coude doucement, il la regardait attendant sa réaction. À sa grande surprise, elle souriait.

Edward lui prit la main en s'inclinant devant elle avant qu'elle ne le prenne dans ses bras.

«Je suis très fier de toi, Edward. Et ton grand-père le serait aussi. »

Edward souriait en fermant les yeux pendant un moment avant de lui prendre le bras «Puis-je vous montrer? »

Après qu'Edward leur fit faire le tour du parc, tout en étant suivis par des cameraman qui ne disparaissaient pas, il les conduisit dans la salle où la remise des diplômes aurait lieu.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu vivre ici pendant trois ans. » marmonna légèrement Emmett pendant qu'Edward les amenait à leurs place.

Quand ils s' assirent, Edward regarda vers l'arrière de la salle où quelques élèves entraient. Au même moment Bella Swan entra à l' intérieur, la tête baissée en tentant de fixer sa robe.

«C'est facile quand tu es entouré de personnes que tu veux avec toi. » murmura Edward sans éloigner ses yeux d'elle.

Alice tourna la tête brusquement, et bientôt toute la famille étaient à la recherche de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Elle est belle, Edward ... » Sa mère murmura tout à coup, «stupéfiant».

« Oui, elle l'est ... » Edward secoua la tête «Je ferais mieux d'y aller ... » Il posa un baiser sur les joues des dames avant de serrer la main des hommes.

Il se dirigea vers le reste des élèves et très vite il se retrouva derrière Bella qui avait encore du mal à fixer sa robe. Ses mains se posèrent doucement non loin des siennes et elle cessa de bouger à son contact. Il fixa sa robe, avant de se pencher vers l'avant et de murmurer à son oreille.

« Bonne chance Bella. »

« Toi aussi, Edward. » Elle s'arrêta, « Prince Edward. »

C'était les premiers mots qu'elle lui prononçait depuis qu'elle l' avait jeté hors de sa chambre, et Edward su que sa mère avait raison. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se calmer.

Cela ne change rien au fait qu'elle continuait de le haïr.

« Edward. » marmonna-t-il «Je suis toujours Edward tu le sais. »

Il n'attendit pas qu' elle réponde, il alla prendre place dans la ligne des étudiants qui avaient commencé à se former, reconnaissants pour une fois que son nom était Cullen, et qu'il était loin de Swan dans l'alphabet.

« _Son Altesse Royale - Le Prince Edward Anthony Cullen d'Angleterre. Maîtrise en études anglaises, spécialité principale. »_

Edward prit une respiration en entendant son nom et avança vers la scène pendant que les applaudissements éclataient bruyamment du public et des étudiants qui avaient été en cours avec lui.

L'homme qui avait prononcé son nom fit un pas en arrière sur le podium et tendit sa main. Edward plaça sa main dans la sienne et le regarda s'inclina devant lui « Ce fut un plaisir de vous voir étudier avec nous, Prince Edward. »

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité. » Répondit-il en souriant un peu.

Il lâcha sa main et Edward se dirigea vers la femme à l'autre bout de la scène. Elle tenait son rouleau dans sa main gauche, et tendit sa main droite vers l'avant. Quand il lui prit la main, elle fit une révérence devant lui en baissant la tête, « Prince Edward. Félicitations. »

« Merci Dean Wilkins. » répondit-il en acceptant le rouleau que la femme lui tendit encore une fois.

Il descendit de la scène, entendant encore le battement des applaudissements venant de la foule, dont la plupart provenaient entièrement de sa famille.

Il repris sa place une fois de plus, en regardant négligemment et en attendant que _son_ nom soit appelé.

« _Miss Isabella Swan. Maîtrise en études anglaises, spécialité principale. »_

Il la regardait monter sur le podium, la nervosité et la peur marqués sur ses traits pendant qu' elle s'avançait pour accepter son rouleau. Il réalisa avec un serrement de douleur, qu'elle n'avait pas une seule personne de sa famille pour la féliciter.

En un instant il fut sur ses pieds, frappant plus fort que le reste de la foule. Elle leva les yeux, réunissant leurs regards pendant qu'il lui souriait, sentant les larmes de fierté s'infiltrait en lui. Tout à coup, Alice fut sur ses pieds, ses mains posées au dessus de sa tête pour applaudir Bella. Ensuite, Emmett fut sur ses pieds, puis Rose et Jasper. Et soudain, les parents d'Edward se levèrent aussi, et il vit sa grand-mère les regardait en état de choc.

Elle n'était pas horrifiée, juste surprise.

Elle frappa un peu plus fort et un sourire éclata sur son visage, elle ne résista pas à l'idée de féliciter l'amour de la vie de son petit fils.

Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, Edward retrouva sa famille au sommet de la salle pour leur parler. Ils le félicitèrent tous une fois de plus et quand Lady Tanya commença à marcher vers eux, Edward dû saisir le dos de la robe d'Alice pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur la femme.

« Prince-Edward. » Salua-t-elle légèrement, en baissant la tête vers la famille, «Je suis venue pour m'excuser. »

Edward savait qu'il était impoli de ne pas prendre sa main et de l'embrasser. Il avait été éduqué pour baiser la main d'une Lady. Ce n'était pas une règle de baiser la main du peuple, il suffisait de la secouer. Mais pour le moment il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à même la toucher.

« Vous devriez » gronda subitement Alice.

« Alice ... Non ... » Edward secoua la tête avant de se tourner pour regarder Tanya, « Vous pouvez me prier de vous excuser, mais vous ne serez jamais ce que ça signifie. Je me fiche de ce que vous avez à dire Lady Tanya, je ne veux pas l'entendre. »

Tanya haletait et ses yeux se tournèrent autour de la famille, mais ils n'étaient pas sur le point d'intervenir. Même sa grand-mère ne protesta pas.

Tanya rougissait faisant une révérence devant le père et la mère d'Edward, « Lord et Lady Cullen. » Elle prit une grande respiration avant de regarder sa grand-mère, «Votre Majesté».

Les yeux de la grand-mère d'Edward étaient glacées, « Oui, vous pouvez partir maintenant Lady Denali. »

Tanya ouvrit sa bouche avant de la fermer de nouveau, elle baissa la tête en se dépêchant de partir loin d' Edward et sa famille.

«Et bien, c'était intéressant ... » murmura Emmett en emballant un bras autour de la taille de Rosalie.

« Edward. » la voix d'Alice était douce et feutrée, il tourna la tête pour la regarder, « Va lui parler. » Elle fit un signe vers les portes de la grande salle et Edward suivi son regard.

Il vit Bella partir tranquillement en retirant sa robe pour révéler une robe bleu clair en dessous.

« Attendez-moi ici ... je vous rejoins après ... »

Edward commença à retirer sa robe et son chapeau, pendant qu'il courrait vers l'avant de la salle. Quand il fut dehors, Bella avait disparu.

Il regarda autour et ses yeux tombèrent sur la station qui reprenait les robes de gens. Bella était en train de remettre la sienne. Edward arriva à côté d'elle, en saisissant son poignet quand elle se retourna pour partir.

Elle haletait et leva les yeux vers lui, quand il donna sa robe à l'homme responsable qui baissa légèrement la tête légèrement vers le prince.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux libres de leurs robes, Edward la ressaisit par le poignet et la tira doucement vers le côté de la salle d'études.

« Que fais-tu? » demanda Bella d'un ton étonné.

«J'ai besoin de te parler. » Edward soupira quand ils s' arrêtèrent près du mur, « Bella tu dois comprendre ... »

«Je comprend tout à la perfection. » Elle soupira, en regardant loin de lui avec les yeux plissés.

«Bella, regarde-moi et laisse moi t' expliquer. Ensuite, tu pourras partir ... S'il te plaît ... »

Une éternité semblait être passée avant que Bella ne lève les yeux vers lui.

Edward prit une respiration, se préparant pour le discours le plus important qu'il ferait de sa vie.

«Je sais ce que tu penses de moi ... Tu crois que je suis un Prince riche qui a tout ce qu'il veut ... Et dans un sens, tu as raison de le penser ... Mais ... Je n'ai pas _tout ce_ que je veux ... » Il s'arrêta un instant, «Toute ma vie fut dictée par le protocole royal, remplit de mes devoirs et de faire plaisir à tout le monde ... Avant que mon grand-père ne meurt, il m'a dit d'être heureux et de faire ce que je voulais ... Donc, j'ai décidé que je voulais aller à l'université et étudier ... J'ai choisi Lancaster parce que c' était parfait, petit, personne ne me reconnaissant ... Quand je t'ai rencontré ... » Il souriait «Tu étais la personne la plus belle que je n'avais jamais rencontrée de ma vie, et quand j'ai appris à te connaître, tu étais drôle, attentionnée, intelligente ... Parfaite ... Tu te souviens de la première nuit où nous nous sommes rencontré? Et que nous avons mangé un twist au chocolat ensemble et que nous sommes sortit pour ton anniversaire? » Il attendit qu'elle fasse un petit signe de tête, « Je me rappelle de cette nuit-là tout le temps ... Bella, je voulais te dire qui j'étais ... Mais je voulais que tu me connaisses _moi,_ le vrai _moi ..._ Quand je suis rentré chez moi pour Noël en troisième année ... Ma sœur et ma mère pouvait dire que quelque chose se passait avec moi ... J'ai parlé à ma sœur de toi ... » Il ferma les yeux, « Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi. » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Bella eu un doux soupir, « Je t'aime Bella ... Et quand j'ai parlé à ma sœur de toi ... » Il eut un petit rire «Je devine que tu ne t'en souviens pas ... Je ne l'ai pas fait non plus ... Ton père et ta mère avait l'habitude de travailler au palais ... Et tu y as vécu ... Tu étais la meilleure amie de ma sœur, et je te disais que je t' aimais tout le temps ... Nous avions l'habitude de manger des twist au chocolat dans la cave ensemble, et je chassais tous les gars autour du palais ... je ne m'en souviens pas ... Mais ma sœur le fait ... Elle ne t' a jamais oubliée ... »

«Je ne m'en souviens pas ...» murmura Bella tout à coup, « Je te connaissais avant l'Université? »

« Oui ... » souriait Edward «Et je t' ai aimé toutes ces années aussi ... »

«Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?" la voix de Bella était remplie de larmes, elle secoua la tête.

«J'allais le faire ... je suis revenu après la pause de Noël et me rendit à ton dortoir pour te le dire ... Mais Tanya ... » Edward ferma les yeux, «Tanya est une Lady, ses parents sont le duc et la duchesse d'Oxford ... Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas te dire - ou à qui que ce soit - qui j'étais quand elle est arrivée en deuxième année ... Elle avait quelques pensées folles que nous allions être ensemble ... Le jour où je suis rentré de vacances de Noël je l'ai vu et lui ai dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec elle ... » Il soupira, « Elle te l'a appris avant moi ... Elle t'a dit que j'allais me _marier_ avec elle? Je veux dire ... Je ne te ferai jamais, _jamais,_ ça à toi Bella ... Je t'aime ... »

« Tu ne vas pas l'épouser? » murmura Bella d'une voix entrecoupée.

«Tu ne lis pas les journaux? Ils ont découvert sa grande mascarade ... Ils ont découvert comment elle avait répandus des mensonges en disant que nous allions nous marier, et en brisant le cœur de la personne que j'aimais.. »

Bella regarda vers le bas, « Je pensais ... Mais Edward ça ne change pas le fait que tu sois un prince ... Un _prince! »_

« J'ai besoin de savoir Bella, s'il te plaît ... Peux-tu me pardonner? Pour te mentir? Et la chose avec Tanya? S'il te plaît pardonne-moi ... »

Elle rencontra ses yeux avec un petit sourire sur le visage, « Bien sûr, je te pardonne ... Je t'aime Edward ... »

« Tu ... » Il laissa échapper un souffle: «Tu m'aimes? »

« Penses-tu que j'aurais eu le cœur brisé si je ne le faisais pas? »

Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, « Je t' aime trop Bella ... Je ... »

« Mais tu es un Prince, Edward ... Rien ne pourrait »

« Tu crois que je me préoccupe que tu sois une roturière Bella? Je vais absoudre mon titre pour être avec toi si je le dois. »

« Non! » Cria quelqu'un tout à coup.

Edward tourna la tête et vit sa famille debout à quelques mètres du couple.

C'était sa grand-mère qui avait parlé et quand il la regarda, elle redressa légèrement sa robe, « Tu ne vas pas renoncer à ton titre. » murmura-t-elle.

« Mais ... je ne peux pas être avec Bella ... » Il fronça les sourcils. Certes, sa grand-mère n'allait pas l'empêcher d'être avec elle?

« Tu n'as pas _besoin_ de le faire... » Elle soupira: «Quand j'étais une jeune fille mon père - Le roi - était très ami avec le duc et la duchesse de Scotland. Moi j'étais la meilleure amie de sa fille ... Elle s'est mariée et a eu un fils, tout comme moi. » Elle souriait à Edward Senior, «Quand ses parents sont morts et qu'elle a reprit, son fils est parti ... Pour épouser une roturière ... » Elle secoua la tête, «Sa mère n'a pas approuvée, ce fut au moment où je venais de prendre le trône d'Angleterre ... » Elle s'arrêta un instant, «Je leur ai donné une maison ... Ils étaient déterminés à travailler pour vivre ... Et ils ont pris un emploi de gouvernante et de jardinier ... »

«Mes parents ... » dit doucement Bella d'une voix émerveillée.

La grand-mère d'Edward hocha la tête, « Exactement ... Quand leurs fille est née, je leur ai dit de l'inscrire comme une Lady ... Mais ils ont refusé ... Pendant sept ans, ils ont continué à travailler au palais, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent complètement ... Leur petite fille a grandi sans savoir d'où elle faisait vraiment partie ... »

Edward regarda sa grand-mère en état de choc, « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant? »

« Parce que je ne le savais pas. Ta mère et ta sœur n'ont pas pensé à me le dire ... Ce n'est que quand ils ont appelé son nom que j'ai réalisé ...»

Edward tourna la tête pour regarder Bella, en riant un peu de l'absurdité de la situation.

«Je suis ... Une Lady? » Bella ne regardait personne, au lieu de cela elle regardait le mur en face d'elle, ne clignant pas, ne faisant rien.

«Bella ...» Edward prit son visage dans ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde « Ne comprends-tu pas? Nous pouvons être ensemble ... »

« Mais ... je ne sais pas si je veux de toute cette affaire Royal ... » murmura-t-elle «Je t' observe depuis tous ces mois ... Tu avais l'air si malheureux avec tous ces gardes autour de toi. »

«J'étais misérables parce que je ne t' avais pas ... » La voix d'Edward était épaisse de désespoir, il ne voulait pas la perdre, « Fais-moi confiance ... Ce n'est pas mal du tout ... Nous pouvons avoir notre propre endroit, sans gardes, sans rien du tout ... »

«Ce n'est pas mal du tout. » lui dit Alice en souriant largement, « C'est incroyable. »

Bella la regarda un peu avant de se retourner vers Edward et en chuchotant doucement « Je ne pense pas que je sois faite pour ça ... »

«Tu l'es ... Je sais que tu l'es ... S'il te plaît Bella, ne me quitte pas ... »

Elle ferma les yeux, se penchant pour reposer son front contre Edward, « Je t'aime ... Je ne vais nulle part ... »

Edward souriait, son premier vrai sourire depuis ce qui semblait être des années. Il s'écarta d'elle, et saisit sa main, «Je dois te présenter à ta famille. »

Bella le regarda avec de grands yeux, « Oh mon Dieu ... »

«Bella, c'est ma mère et mon père. Lord Edward et Lady Elizabeth d'Angleterre. »

Bella s'arrêta un instant avant de commencer une révérence.

Sa mère agita ses mains en face d'elle rapidement, «Non non non! »

Bella se leva rapidement, en regardant Edward comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait de mal.

« Tu es de la famille ... Nous faisons un câlin ... » la mère d'Edward se pencha en avant, prenant Bella et Edward dans ses bras et en les tenant fermement.

Après avoir embrassée toute la famille, y compris la grand-mère d'Edward, elle revint vers lui et se colla étroitement à lui.

Edward la dévisagea un long moment, la tenant bien serré avant de baisser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était leur premier baiser et c'était le moment parfait, même si ils se connaissaient depuis trois ans.

« Je t' aime Prince Edward ...» souffla Bella sur ses lèvres.

« Et Je t'aime, Lady Isabella. » sourit Edward.

* * *

><p>«Mesdames et Messieurs de la congrégation, je vous présente Le Prince Edward d'Angleterre, et son épouse la princesse Isabelle d'Angleterre, au nom du père, du fils et du Saint-Esprit. »<p>

Edward observa l'évêque faire le signe de croix avant de se tourner vers son épouse. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, bien que le sourire sur son visage était à couper le souffle. Il serra sa main, voulant l'embrasser, mais ça devrait attendre pour le moment.

« Nous l'avons fait ... » murmura-t-il doucement, en faisant des cercles sur le dos de sa main dans un mouvement de réconfortant.

Elle laissa échapper un souffle et un signe de tête en bougeant une mèche de cheveux derrière son voile. Edward regarda sa bague de mariage scintillait à son doigt et il souriait plus largement.

« Nous allons signer le registre maintenant, Votre Altesse Royale. » L'évêque parlait doucement et Edward hocha la tête sans jamais quitter des yeux son épouse.

Les parents d'Edward s'avancèrent lentement, ouvrant la voie vers la salle à l'arrière de la chapelle où ils devaient signer le registre de l'Eglise et l'obtention du certificat d'enregistrement du mariage royal.

La Princesse Alice se tenait derrière Bella, levant légèrement la traîne de la robe pour que Bella puisse marcher. Edward s' accrocha à sa main quand elle lui dit tout bas: «Ne me laisse pas tomber ... »

Assez vite ils atteignirent la grande salle où deux tables étaient dressées pour eux. Edward et Bella prirent tous deux leur place, ils signèrent le certificat de l'Eglise pour le mariage. Alice et Emmett furent les prochains à s' avancer pour signer la déclaration des témoin avant que les parents d'Edward ne fasse de même.

Ils se déplacèrent vers le Registre Royal et Edward regarda Bella signer de son nouveau nom - Princesse Isabella Marie Cullen - avant qu'il ne signe du sien.

Alice, Emmett, Edward et Elizabeth senior quittèrent la salle, prenant leur place à nouveau avant que l'évêque ne commence la procession pour quitter l'Église. Edward et Bella écoutaient le signal du chœur qui chantait, se tenant l'un l'autre en fermant les yeux pour apprécier les sons de chaque voix. Ils n'avaient pas envie de s'embrasser encore, ils voulaient attendre et le faire bien.

Edward ouvrit la porte quand leur repère se fit entendre. Il sortit, en regardant les 1300 invités qui se levèrent pour les accueillir à nouveau. Il tendit la main et regarda Bella mettre sa main dans la sienne avant de sortir pour le rejoindre.

Sa robe était élégante et subtil, tout comme elle. Elle était faites d'une couleur ivoire et cintré jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa taille, avant de s'éventer dans une jupe. Il y avait des cristaux cousu sur le tissu , faisant tous un chemin jusqu'au bas de la robe, avec une traîne en soie de plus d'un mètre cinquante derrière elle.

Edward et Bella descendirent les marches lentement vers la foule d' invités. Ils s' arrêtèrent à côté de la première place, Edward baissa la tête vers sa grand-mère pendant que Bella faisait délicatement une révérence.

Puis ils se retournèrent et se mirent à marcher sur toute la longueur de la nef, se tenant l'un l'autre la main serrée en souriant à leurs invités.

Ne s'arrêtant que pour placer son bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe du guerrier inconnu - une tradition des Mariées Royal - Bella marchait à côté d'Edward comme son épouse, souriante quand ils arrivèrent de plus en plus des portes de l'abbaye de Westminster.

Les gardes de la porte saluèrent Edward et Bella quand ils s' arrêtèrent en face d'eux, Edward leva la main pour les saluer en retour tandis que Bella baissait la tête doucement.

Ils ouvrirent les portes, et ils virent la foule de gens qui attendaient pour eux.

Les trompettes sonnèrent tout à coup et une voix forte parla au dessus des acclamations de la foule

«Vos Altesses Royales. Le Prince Edward et la Princesse Isabella d'Angleterre »

Ce fut un moment incommensurable et Edward et Bella eurent le souffle coupé quand ils quittèrent le perron. Des millions de personnes étaient là pour les accueillir, agitant des drapeaux en leurs honneur et en acclamant leur prince et leur princesse.

Edward et Bella se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre puis avec un sourire sur leurs visages ils se préparèrent pour le baiser que tout le monde attendait.

Edward plaça les deux mains sur ses hanches, se rapprochent pendant que sa femme posa une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son épaule. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, une vague d'applaudissements et de bruit fut lancée autour d' eux, Bella sentit son voile s'envoler légèrement avec la douce brise du vent.

Ils s' embrassèrent pendant un long moment, leurs lèvres bougeaient en harmonie pendant qu' ils se murmuraient «Je t'aime» l'un à l'autre, encore et encore.

Enfin, après des années d'attente, et des années sans ne jamais trouver sa fille, Edward avait _tout ce_ qu'il voulait.

« Je me sens comme une princesse. » souffla Bella sur ses lèvres en souriant, il posa son front contre le sien.

« Tu es une princesse ... Tu es ma reine ... » répondit Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Snif snif moi aussi je veux un prince<strong>

**J'espère vraiment que vous l'avez apprécié **

**Alors SVP laissez moi une petite marque de votre passage pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou même détesté**

**A bientôt bisous**


End file.
